Burnin' Desire
by AryannaCabrera
Summary: I looked her deep in the eyes and saw burning desire; the same desire in my eyes. That's when I lost control. Jemi Lemon One-Shot


Hey here is my new story Burnin' Desire. I Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own JEMI! Although I wish I did own Joe…

Joe POV

I looked her deep in the eyes and saw burning desire; the same desire in my eyes. That's when I lost control.

I pushed Demi against the wall and pressed our bodies together. We both groaned at the sudden contact.

I then kissed her with all the passion I had. She hungrily kissed back and knotted her fingers through my hair. My tongue grazed her bottom lip begging for entrance. She eagerly agreed and widened her mouth. Our tongues were swirling as the heat intensified. I let my hands roam her body, and my fingers traced her curves.

I parted my mouth from hers and brought my swollen lips to her collarbone and gave her gentle kiss. I then kissed her earlobe and began to suck softly and slowly. She let out a loud moan and absentmindedly thrust her hips into mine. I could feel the heat radiating off her body. I slowly grinding back as my erection began to grow. I grabbed her hips and pressed her against my arousal. I wanted to feel how much I need her.

"Joe," she moaned lustfully in my ear.

"I want you," I told her huskily.

Demi jumped on me and wrapped her legs around my waist and threw her arms around neck. She pulled me close and covered her hot mouth onto mine. I deepened the kiss as I walked backwards. I sat down on the bed and she straddled me. She pulled away and whispered seductively in my ear, "take me."

She pulled me into another steamy kiss as my hands made their way under her shirt.. She broke away from the kiss to lift up her arms. I quickly slipped off her shirt. As soon as it hit the floor, I moved to kiss her softly, but instead she ripped off my shirt and pushed me back on the bed. Demi traced my abs and softly kissed them. I let out a soft moan. She dragged her lips up to my chest and finally brought them to my mouth. We kissed passionately as she started to thrust her hips into mine again.

"Oh My God, Demi!" I groaned.

I couldn't take it any longer. I flipped over, so now she was the one on the bottom. My legs were in between hers and she gasped at the change of position.

I kissed her roughly as I felt a tug on my waistband. We parted once again, and I tore off my pants. Barely waiting for her to do the same, I pulled her back into another heated kiss. I then planted small butterfly kisses down her neck and removed her bra in one swift movement.

When I came to the hem of panties, I looked up at her for consent. She nodded softly, biting back a moan. I grabbed the seam with my teeth and tugged it down. The red fabric flew to the ground.

God she was beautiful.

I placed a tender kiss on her sex, and worked her folds with my tongue. She whimpered loudly. I placed two fingers inside of her and moved in and out.

"Joee," She called out.

Her body began to quiver so I pulled them out, looking back up at her enjoying the groans her of appreciation.

I carefully crawled on top of her, making sure not to crush her tiny frame. I placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Ready?" I breathed into her ear. She made a silent motion turning us both on our sides and reaching for my boxers successfully sliding them down my legs.

She started her cool lips back up my legs, her tongue seeming to have a mind of its own, wanting to return the favor. I moaned lustfully waiting for her to make her way back up to me until she made it to the soft spot in the middle of my thigh, and I couldn't take it anymore, I needed her. I rolled aggressively on top of her, no hesitation, just begging for entrance. She willingly shifted her weight, welcoming me on top of her, willing for me to enter.

I placed my elbows beside her shoulders and my fingers were entangled in her hair. Our legs were entwined as I positioned my hips.

I vigilantly began to enter her. She let out a sharp whimper in pain followed by a long low satisfied moan as I thrust my hip bones into firmly hers. I yearned for more.

Her subtle whimpers turned into loud cries of pleasure.

I moved in and out. Slowly at first, but I began to move faster as her nails dug into my back from the pleasure, which only made me ache for more. I let out a low moan to match hers and soon we were both intensely grinding into each other, craving the sensation that we both shared.

"Fasterrr" Demi whimpered. And I wanted to so badly.

But, instead, I did the opposite. I went much slower and kept it at a steady pace.

"J-J-Joe, Joe, Joe," Demi breathed my name into my ear.

I dug deeper and deeper keeping the same swiftness.

"Oh god, Josephhh," She purred

I covered her mouth with mine, then continued

I felt Demi begin to tremble as she moaned again.

"Oh god, Demi, I-Im almost there," I told her, my breathing ragged.

"k-keep going..."

A great wave of pleasure over took our bodies. I felt her tense, and her walls close in. I came with her. We moaned together, and I collapsed on top of her, breathless.

When I found the strength, I supported myself on my elbows once again.

I looked her in the eyes, and gave her a simple, yet meaningful, chaste kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I moved to pull out of her, but she pressed against me even harder, unwilling to let go.

"No, not yet," She said, breathing heavily. She pulled me closer.

We staid like that in the silence, enjoying the feeling. Only our irregular breathing could be heard

I dug into her one last time, and then pulled out. I felt her go limp as I rolled off of her.

I pulled her warm body into me and I wrapped my powerful arms around her. She kissed my check every so softly, and did the same with my lips.

She looked into my eyes.

"That was..." she whispered, but she didn't have to finish. Without even speaking a word, we knew what each other was thinking.

'Incredible'

She buried her head in my chest as both fell into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
